Origins Ch.3
---- Origins Ch.3 ----''"How is this even possible?! The type of Black Arts spells we practice in the guild can destroy any one! Even Joie...no no, we don't talk about Joie. BUT SERIOUSLY HOW THE HELL DID SHE ESCAPE?!"'' The red haired man was deep in his in inner turmoil. He couldn't believe such a young girl had escaped and outsmarted S-Class Dark Mages? Was she some kind of God? A Dragon Slayer of some sort? "No that's impossible" ''he thought. ''"I've read about these Dragon Slayers. None of them exist anymore so that rules out that option." Gia was happily munching on a mochi the distressed man had given her, oblivious to his stress. "Oh dearest Mochi! I'll never take you or your food people for granted again!" ''she thought happily. Anger rapidly filled his system. Oh how he hated failure. He specifically ordered the obliteration of Damarion and damn it he would get it. Nobody was left to care for this girl. No one would care if she died, after all her parents were already dead and there was no one around for miles to see them. Smirking evilly, he began to charge his magic. "Hey uh, Gia was it?" he said nonchalantly. "Uh-huh?" she answered. "I think I have some apple juice in my bag if you would like some. I got it fresh from the apple orchard this morning!" he exclaimed with fake enthusiasm. Her eyes lit up and immediately went to the large bag. "Huh...I don't see it." she pouted. "Oh its there." he mocked. "Look harder. I put it in the bottom of the bag." The girl continued to look but to no avail. "Hey are you sure-" she stopped herself. The man's eyes that were once a friendly sunset red were now an evil shade. Gia screamed. ''Too freakin' easy. '' '"Black Art: Stygian Cir-!'''" Her eyes. Those innocent eyes. They were just like hers. "Mariah..." he whispered to himself. He redirected the spell and attacked the tree. "Heh sorry about that," he stuttered. "Thought I saw a bear. Anyway, judging from your story you don't seem to have anywhere to go. Wanna come to my guild?" he offered. Gia instantly recovered from her terror and her eyes shone. "YOU'RE A GUILD MEMBER?!" she shouted. "Guild Member? Oh please I'm the Master." he said with pride. The child stared up at him in awe. She had never met another Guild Master besides the one from her Papa's old guild. He was a kind but stern old man with a huge amount of magical power. "Maybe he was also killed before those thugs got to our village" she thought sadly. Her father's guild was directly outside the village and it wasn't very far from their home. There was no doubt in her mind that the guild fought for the safety of Damarion. "I would love to go! That's seriously so cool!" she exclaimed. Nodding his head, the man picked up his bag and hers and took Gia's hand as they began to walk to the east. "Uh, excuse me Mr. Ruby-Hair sir." she stuttered. "But I still don't know your name!" The man patted her head. She really was just like Mariah. "My name is Abraham Froth, your new caretaker and Guild Master." Category:Storyline Content